A Bullet's Affection
by Keys Studio
Summary: One-shot for YumiBaraHime. Takara is forced to observe Yukio Okamura's class for the headmaster, so when a trip to the aquarium turns right, she doesn't exactly mind. Yukio x OC.


**Another request for YumiBaraHime. :D**

**I do not own Ao No Exorcist or Takara Arani. :P**

**[xXx]**

Takara Arani was walking from one of her normal student True Cross Academy classes to her side job as a teacher evaluation worker. Today, she was going to observe a class of students whose teacher was not much older that themselves. Of course, the brunette female was going to go evaluate the class of none-other-than fifteen year old Yukio Okamura, a Dragoon and Doctor Class Exorcist trained by the deceased Paladin Shirou Fujimoto, or rather, Yukio's late adoptive father.

Orbs of emerald hue hid behind pale eyelids as a warm sigh escaped Takara's parted lips. Oh, how the Tamer, Knight, and Dragoon Class Exorcist loathed the dreadful Headmaster Johann Faust V, or as we all know him to _really_ be, _Mephisto Pheles, the Demon King of Time _(no doubt a lowly Demon from the darkest realms of Gehenna who just so happened to be the purple haired son of the bastard Satan), for dumping his responsibilities on her. _He_ was the one who was supposed to be evaluating Okamura-sensei's class, not her! But of course, the Demon was forcing the young woman to do what _he_ was supposed to do just so he could go on a walk and slack off from his work.

Lazy, son-of-a-bitch headmaster…

Takara stretched, her eyes clenching tightly closed as she yawned deeply. She had been exhausted from the combination of her double-sided card of a life; her normal student studies as a teenager attending the prestigious True Cross Academy and her duties as a Second Class Exorcist in the realm of Assiah. Her daily schedule was pretty annoying to juggle with her current life, but she managed (somehow). She soon relaxed her arms back to her side, lifting one hand up to wipe away the smudged make-up that covered her somehow natural silver lilies that adorned her lightly tanned face; it was required by the school dress code that she covered them since they looked like tattoos.

The brunette grumbled something to herself in thought before shaking her head to rid herself of such nonsense. Pulling from her overcoat her key ring of magic keys, she searched for the correct one to let her into the Cram School. Finally satisfied with one of the many ones that she had, she inserted it into a door, unlocking it and walking in, making sure to lock it back behind her. She marveled the sound of her boots as they silently clinked against the marble floor beneath her feet, her eyes taking in every detail of the halls, smiling lightly at the seemingly glowing Tiffany window panes that decorated the halls.

"Ah, hello there, Arani-chan," chirped a rather familiar voice from behind her. Takara turned, seeing a smiling Yukio Okamura, his intelligent blue eyes glistening brightly behind his large square glasses. His dark brown hair fell in his face slightly, but with a gentle sweep of his hand, it was pulled behind his ear. "Class hasn't started yet, so I thought I would show you to the classroom. I really hope that you do not mind."

Takara smiled at him, her green eyes lighting up in joy. "No, no, I don't mind, _Okamura-sensei_, but please, for the hundredth time, just call me Takara. At least when we are alone," she mused. "Lead the way, _sensei_."

"It would be my pleasure, Takara," the male told her with a bow of respect. He stood straight and began to lead his friend to his classroom. "Oh, and just call me, Yukio, but _only when we're alone_." He couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"You word thief," the female brunette laughed. "You should know better than that by now, Yukio. I'll let it slide this time, but the next time, you know what will happen." Despite her teasing scolding, she couldn't help but admire how sweet the younger's name sounded, how it rolled off so easily from the tip of her tongue. His name was like honey to her ears, no matter how many times she said it. She felt her lips curl up higher into a brighter smile, looking into his observant blue eyes as they walked from the corners of her own green ones. "May I be briefed over what your lesson plan of the day is?" She played with her long strands of hair, twirling them between her fingers like they were coins.

[xXx]

A trip to the aquarium. Yukio had said that the students had to go around and observe what they saw in their assigned tanks, Spirit wise. He wanted them to take notes on how they interact with their given environment and their features, such as scales or just flesh, hair or no, ect, so that they could work on a paper that would be due in his class two weeks from that day. He turned to look in some tanks at his own leisure, tilting his head in observation. He looked over at Takara, who seemed rather transfixed on one tank in particular, her eyes wide and lips turned into a large grin. Her lips were mouthing one thing repeatedly.

Yukio made his way over to her, peering into the tank and smiling warmly. It was her favorite sea creature.

The Irrawaddy River Dolphin.

The flesh of the dolphin in the tank was smooth, glowing a dark hue of blue in the given light of the tank, its eyes black and round, wide with curiosity as it looked at both Yukio and Takara. It tilted its head cutely, drawing a loving sound of awe from the woman next to the Half Demon. He chuckled slightly, catching her attention. When she realized that he had been there, she jumped slightly, blushing lightly.

However, the teacher wasn't about to let her say anything as he pointed at another dolphin that had been swimming up to the original one. "Look, it's her mate," he whispered to her, smiling gently. Takara turned and watched as they rubbed noses and looked at the two Exorcists expectantly. Without warning, Yukio turned her head to him, their lips touching for the briefest of seconds. When the male pulled away, he grinned. "They wanted us to do what they did." He then kissed her again, this time not pulling away.

Takara didn't mind, wrapping her arms around him as they kissed in the blue lighting of the room. It was nice. It was like…

A Bullet's Affection.

[xXx]

**And this is why I don't like to do one-shots. XD I fail them badly. :3 I love you, hun! X3**


End file.
